


Two Soldiers, Two Warriors and One Spy

by keznik



Category: Darcyland - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keznik/pseuds/keznik
Summary: Darcy attends a dinner party hosted by an absent Tony but Loki is found dead after the last course...who killed him? Darcy investigates.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Darcy With the Pen in the Discord





	Two Soldiers, Two Warriors and One Spy

Steve thundered out of the dining room without a word or a look to anyone. As the first person to do anything remotely interesting as far as murderous intent goes, Darcy immediately grabbed her purse and jogged out of the door too, as gracefully as she could in the corseted dress number she put on to impress a certain someone…not that they would notice.

She spotted him heading to a bedroom, his? Keeping up with his blatantly unfair stride length had her almost puffed out as she ducked behind various statues and massive vases…seriously for all the high tech and stylistic good taste Tony usually had, this place was out of the 1800’s! Peering around the door frame she saw Steve struggle to lever the bed up at an angle, well as strong as he was, its hard to lift an ornately carved medieval four poster bed up off the floor. A glimpse of blue, red and white with an abundance of red was lifted from under the bed frame itself. Steve looked at it, pained. 

“Why?” Steve’s voice was low and broke, shoulders hunched low as he rubbed his forehead.

“Steve?” Darcy took a step into the room, nervously at first, after all Steve could be about to kill her with the bloody shield next.

He looked up, eyes wet and swollen.

“Why use my Shield? Its going to take me ages to clean her”

He delicately stroked the curves, tears falling and merging with the drying blood, muttering under his breath…” Its ok, it’ll be ok, I’ll get you gleaming again, I promise…”

Darcy rolled her eyes and turned and walked back down the corridor. The paintings that adorned the walls were creepy. Definitely had that ‘eyes following you’ crapfest. Bloody Tony and his stupid Scooby Doo haunted house… A flickering from under a closed door down the hallway caught her eye. She approached as quietly as she could, deeply considering for the umpteenth time that night to remove her heels. The oak door was cold to her ear and the flickering reminded her of an old tv, she couldn’t hear anything though. The sticky doorknob yielded easily. 

“Eww gross”

Peering in she could see the muted TV playing 1950’s cartoons. As she looked further the room was dominated by a huge desk, beautifully styled honey colour wood and completely organised. Taking a buoying gulp of air she fully opened the door, with the obligatory squeaking, to view the whole room. Opposite the TV was a squishy armchair, currently occupied. The body language was dangerous, despite the lounging, his eyes bore into hers. A flicker of desire and flat out terror ripped up her spine. She just about managed a wiggle and a grin as she waved, not quite trusting that her voice would be level enough to accuse the Soldier. There was blood on his hands. 

“Sorry Doll, not feeling up to company”

“What’s with the blood though Buck, you got it on the freaking doorknob!”

“There was just so much of it!” His voice dropped to a muffle as his bloody hands covered his face, shoulders hitching.”

Much as she loved Bucky, his history, his sometimes-dry wit and always sexy swagger, she wasn’t sure if he was laughing or crying and she didn’t want to deal with either when there was still a murderer to find. She backed out swiftly and softly pulled the door closed behind her. Not touching that doorknob again… As she entered the kitchen to wash her hands she was greeted with an interesting new development.

Carol and Valkyrie had gone from playfully throwing nuts to each other to much a much more playful feeding frenzy. The fridge was wide open and there was strawberries and whipped cream ‘almost’ everywhere. Darcy was about to apologise and walk out but as they seemed a lot more relaxed that she would have been having been found in the same, ahem, position. She figured she could nip over to the sink and wash the blood off her hand. She dare'n’t get the frock grubby, the irritating price tag reminding her constantly that Tony didn’t pay her enough to put up with all his shit.

“Sorry girls, I’ll be out your hair in a tick”.

Muted giggling closed in on her shoulder as she reached for the towel. Both were looking at her oddly, Carol glowed ominously as her grin grew wider and hungry.

“I’m sure there’s more food for you to eat in there” Darcy waved towards the fridge, throwing the towel in Carol’s face. 

Darcy ran, cursing the heels. Heading to the lounge she hoped someone else would be in there. She could hear Carol laughing but the second bang of the kitchen swing doors alerted her that she was certainly not safe from the fierce warrior. Dragging some old but heavy, that was the point really, chair under the handles of the lounge double doors Darcy finally let out a breath.

“Fucking hell, I’m so done with this shit! I’m going to march right up to that twat face Monday and demand a massive raise for dealing with these psycho’s.

“Me too” 

Darcy span round, for once happy to see someone.

“Clint, you fucker! You scared me.”

Clint’s laugh was warm and he strode over to her, a glint in his eye that Darcy was happy to admit that was making her feel very much better….very much… hmm…yep. Pulling her into his arms she let her exasperation fade. Two Soldiers and two Warriors down and here was someone, a kindred sarcastic spirit.

“Let’s go get a drink” 

Darcy looked up into his face, pecked him on the cheek and dragged him to the other door in the lounge, praying they could get it open without any issues. Clint reached out for the door first and picked the lock, well if you’re going to get locked in a room, best to get locked in with a Spy!

The Bar was quiet, bottles of liquor lined a shining steel bar top. Darcy pulled out a very modern steel stool and sat with her elbows on the top, chin in her hands and ordered a large glass of anything.

“Anything? OK, one killer special for my little nosy parker”

Darcy tilted her head at his comment, eyes narrowed.

“I’m just … going to powder my nose. Make mine a double, back in a mo."

Darcy slipped her heels off keeping one in hand as a weapon of sorts and moved swiftly to the door.

“I don’t think so, Darce”


End file.
